


Keep pushing my buttons, I dare you (you don't know why you do it)

by gipnib



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Banter, Cisco Is A Brat And That's Today's Hot Take, Cisco Ramon Really Sucks At Flirting, First Kiss, Humor, Just Unresolved Tension in General, M/M, Making Out, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14195655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gipnib/pseuds/gipnib
Summary: This all started when Cisco decided to try to "bond" with Wells. Now, he's somehow moved on to - mostly accidentally - accusing him of being an awkward lay.





	Keep pushing my buttons, I dare you (you don't know why you do it)

**Author's Note:**

> Listen here, my dudes, I’m watching parks and rec, it’s a sunny monday, and I’m done with reality. here’s a harrisco snippet. please enjoy.

 

Cisco sat motionless across the table from Wells, hands clasped beneath his chin and eyes narrowed. He’d been trying to get Wells to loosen up for seventeen minutes now. Not that he’d been counting, or anything. Seventeen just seemed about right.

Plan 1.0 - trying to get Wells to divulge his guilty pleasures - had ended in abrupt failure when Cisco had been told that there was no YouTube on Wells' Earth.

Plan 2.4 - sharing his music - had culminated in Wells looking unamused until Cisco had finally taken the hint and turned off ‘Hips Don’t Lie.’

Plan 3.7 had led to the coffee stain on the white ceiling and all that was left of plan 7.3 were the two broken crayons on the lab table to their left.

Wells was as still just as closed-off as ever.

He was like some serene eagle, Cisco reasoned - standoffish as fuck and oddly majestic. Definitely not Cisco’s best analogy, but accurate, nonetheless.

The fact of the matter was, it was fun, trying to engage Wells, and the fact that he seemed to be annoyed by Cisco’s efforts just made the endeavor that much more enticing.

“I bet...” Cisco drawled deliberately, hands still clasped underneath his chin with an air that made him look like a mediocre auditionee trying to pull off the prompt ‘lost in thought,’ “you’re a virgin.”

Wells raised in eyebrow. “You _have_ met Jesse? You _do_ know how humans are typically conceived?”

Cisco waved his words aside. “She was probably, like, an isolated incident. Fact is, you’re _way_ too awkward. And maybe conceiving is different on your Earth. And also, I’m pretty sure that you treat sex like some stupid mortal activity you would never deign to participate in aside from after a very lengthy, quasi-essential discussion.” He was spouting bullshit, but Wells no longer looked bored, so Cisco was cool was that.

“Mortal? Do you think I’m a god, Ramon?”

 _Now_ , Cisco was having a fun conversation. “Is that seriously all you got from that?”

“No. In addition to your misconceived religious notions, I got that you apparently think about my sex life a lot.”

“Not unless I have literally nothing else to do,” Cisco defended. “For examples, see: figure one. Fig. 1: right now.”

“You have plenty of projects to work on. How’s that temperature stabilizer coming?”

“Finished.”

“The polymer you were putting together for implementation in the fiber of otherwise non-notable clothing at risk of being put under unexpected duress exceeding the limits of the non-notable fibers’ torque and endurance?”

Cisco blinked for a second, digesting the sentence.

“Okay.” He raised his eyebrows for emphasis and held up two fingers. “One-” he bent down a finger, “you read way too many books. Seriously. I think a lot of people would have to tackle that sentence with a highlighter, notepad, and a thesaurus in tow. And two-” he ticked off the other finger, “also finished.”

It wasn’t finished - he’d run into an issue with the fire-retardant coating - but it was close enough.

Harry ( _‘So now he’s Harry?’ Oh well. Cisco wouldn’t overthink it._ ), sitting back in his chair, held up two fingers of his own, mimicking Cisco. “One-” Harry ticked off a finger, “you seemed to handle that sentence just fine, so I’m not dumbing it down for you, and two-” he ticked off the other finger, “my point still stands.” He returned his hand to the arms of his chair.

Cisco inhaled deeply, then returned to his hands-clasped-under-chin position as he exhaled. “My point stands too. You’re still probably awkward as hell in bed.” ‘ _Why the fuck am I doing this, honestly?_ ’ Pushing Harry like this was like a habit, but worse. Also, he kept doing it. And at this point, he didn’t even know why.

“Really?” Harry looked a little amused by Cisco’s allegations.

“Yep.” ‘ _Nope. Cisco, stop._ ’

“What makes you think that?”

“I mean,” Cisco looked Harry up and down pointedly, “all that.” _‘Cisco.’_

“I look,” Harry replied, eyebrows raised, “like someone who’d be, quote-unquote, ‘awkward as hell in bed?’”

“That _is_ what I said.” _‘Goddammit, Cisco!’_

“I’m not going to take offense to that.”

“Oh, don’t. Nothing’s cemented. Actually, I think that you’d either be super awkward or surprisingly good, I just said the one that seemed more likely.”

‘ _Did I accidentally download the ‘aggressively bad, flirty compliment’ malware package? Can I uninstall? Can I reboot!? Please!?’_

“ _Not,_ ” Cisco continued, “that I think about it a lot. I actually think about it very little, I’ll have you know.”

' _Oh my god, bury me underneath a skyscraper and leave me to rot so I can haunt some secretaries fifty years in the future. I’ll be the ghost of bad, mostly accidental flirting._

Harry rolled his eyes and stood up, walking over to stand beside Cisco’s seat. Earlier, Cisco had pushed his chair away from the table, which left him about eighty percent open and facing Harry. Cisco didn’t know how the hell he could look so imposing, hair greasy and wearing a coffee-stained S.T.A.R. Labs sweater, but he somehow managed it.

Harry deliberately leaned over, gripping the arms of Cisco’s plastic chair and maintaining unnervingly steady eye-contact. The corners of Cisco’s lips had just begun to pull up in a smile as he thought about a joke to make - humor was his default communication mode - when Harry leaned in, lips pressing over Cisco’s.

The first thing that Cisco registered was ‘ _holyfuck_.’

The second thing was ‘hot.’ Harry’s lips were hot - literally hot. The way he kissed was hot - figuratively, this time.

And Harry. Goddamn.

Safe to say, Cisco was pretty much brain-fried.

In his defense, it was kind of hard to think. Harry’s lips were little bit chapped and his tongue was sliding gently between parted lips and it was _way_ too nice against Cisco’s own. The calloused skin of a firm hand was cupping his face and he could hear, _feel_ Harry’s breathing. It was gentle, controlled, and feathered against his lips. Cisco was reduced to the sensation.

To be frank, Cisco was half-convinced that he was absorbing oxygen through his pores, because there was no other reasonable explanation for how he was still conscious enough to kiss back when he was so breathless. Harry had somehow managed to send Cisco spiraling into a jumbled headspace of “fuck,” “hot,” “more,” and “ _fuck,_ ” with a single, albeit, heated kiss. It wasn’t his proudest moment but Cisco couldn’t exactly bring himself to care.

When Harry pulled back, Cisco followed him unconsciously. He didn’t like the cold on his mouth and his lips were wet and he was a little bit dizzy, so it was only logical that he _wanted_ Harry back.

When Harry spoke, his, “You might want to re-evaluate the respective likeliness of those two possibilities” didn’t fully register. He sounded foggy, Cisco had forgotten what half of those words meant, and somehow, his ears were ringing. His left brain knew that it was from his racing pulse, but his right brain was still hung up on _that fucking kiss_.

“Huh?” Cisco said, dazed.

Harry actually smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! If you did, please. I'm begging you. Kudos and comments. I'm love that motivation.


End file.
